Generally, the hinge is an apparatus connecting a rotary body to a body on which the rotary body is supported, the hinge being an apparatus allowing the rotary body to be rotated from the body by means of force applied to the rotary body.
Generally, such a hinge is constituted to be able to be rotated with the rotary body by means of a simple shaft coupling. In such a constitution, a rotating operation opening the rotary body such as a door and a rotating operation closing the rotary body, respectively, should be performed. Specially, in order to close the rotary body, the same force as required to open the rotary body should be applied to the rotary body.
Such repetitive operations cause a user inconvenience. In some cases, the situation where the user is hard to perform the repetitive operations occurs. Therefore, separately from the hinge, an apparatus that the rotary body such as the door is further provided with an auto-closing apparatus that automatically returns the rotary body to be able to be closed has been proposed. As an example, Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2005-0097736 disclosed a hinge for a door having an auto closing function allowing the door to be able to be automatically closed when removing external force.
However, the conventional hinges having such a constitution generates compressive force when performing a rotary operation for opening the door and then the door is rotated by means of restoring force corresponding to the generated compressive force so that it is closed.
Therefore, in order for the door to be automatically closed, the user should necessarily apply force capable of generating the compressive force when opening the door, thereby causing the problem that the opening work of the door is inconvenient.
And, when the door is automatically closed by means of the force corresponding to the compressive force, a separate damping apparatus or a damping structure should be provided so as not to apply an impact on the door.